


The Man in the Mirror

by swankkat (solitarystroll)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarystroll/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: A humble submission for Jesselaceyofficial on tumblr, who requested something showing Lucifer being in love with himself. Lucifer needs a little self love, so perhaps the man in the mirror is a better man than he thinks...





	The Man in the Mirror

Completed using Procreate and Medibang Paint on an iPad Pro.


End file.
